


Sinfully Chocolate

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s bugging you, isn’t it?”





	Sinfully Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "selenic" and originally posted to LiveJournal

Rodney was, by his own admission, not a particularly observant person. So, the first few times it happened, he didn’t even notice. And once he did, he still didn’t quite know what he’d noticed, just that something was a bit off when John kissed him.

It nagged at the back of his mind for the next few days. Kissing John again didn’t really help – Rodney found he was used to John tasting a little like whatever he’d been eating, and it was throwing off his research. But since he’d made the discovery, John’s kisses tasted more alike more often – sweeter, even when they’d just finished eating something that wasn’t, a single taste that lurked just beneath the usual flavors.

“You taste different,” he said, when he hadn’t been able to figure it out, a few dozen kisses later.

John grinned, and Rodney wasn’t imagining that his lips looked shinier under the bright lights of the lab. “It’s bugging you, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” said Rodney. “You know I hate not knowing stuff. What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything?”

Rodney scowled. “You eat the same things I do. We use the same toothpaste. You’re not on any medication, we haven’t been off-world for a couple of days… Stop laughing.”

John did, only because he leaned in to kiss Rodney, but started again when Rodney began licking his way into John’s mouth.

“What _is_ it?” Rodney growled, and John pulled back far enough to take a small plastic tube from his jacket pocket.

“Chap stick,” he said, holding it up.

“ _Sinfully chocolate?_ ” said Rodney, tilting his head to read the label.

John grinned at him again. “Does it live up to the name?”

Rodney popped the cap and swiped some on his own bottom lip. “You tell me.”

THE END


End file.
